USS Resistance (NCC-917283)
The USS ''Resistance'' (NCC-917283) was a Resistance-class tactical vessel operated by Blue Sector ''during the 25th century. '''History' The Resistance was built in a joint effort between two intelligence agencies, Blue Sector, ''and the Romulan Tal Shiar, in an attempt to design and construct a dedicated deep space tactical vessel. The prototype was finished in the summer of 2433 and tested in the Hobus system to great success, however, in early 2434 the Tal Shiar betrayed ''Blue Sector and stole the vessel. It was later retrieved by the USS Enterprise-F on the orders of Fleet Admiral Kirk. After it was taken back by Starfleet the prototype was launched in late 2434 under the name USS Resistance and commanded by Captain Henry Jacobson. The ship's first mission was a deep space assignment to the Andromeda Galaxy, along with 10 other starships, including the Devil's Hand and the Sidewinder. Unfortunately, two weeks after it began its mission, the Captain and First Officer were killed in an attack by Centaran forces. Lieutenant Commander Logan Brahms, grandson of Leah Brahms then took command. Another tragedy happened in May 2435, when the Resistance and the 10 other vessels were stranded in the Andromeda Galaxy when the wormhole connecting it and the Milky Way was sealed by an unknown force. (RES: "Renegade") A week later, the Resistance encountered the 4th Order dreadnought Insurgence, which had been sent to the Andromeda Galaxy to keep an eye on the vessel. The crew of the warship was incapacitated with the exception of PK-7, the ship's protocol droid and Grand Admiral Thrawn, the captain. They assisted Thrawn with defending the Insurgence against an attack by Centaran Warchief Morask, before arresting Thrawn after he attempted to destroy the ship. (RES: "The Resistance Incident") However, in June of that year, a temporal perforation sent a Captain Henry Jacobson from an alternate quantum reality where he survived the attack into the prime reality. That Jacobson was returning from an away mission when he encountered the phenomenon. Later, the Resistance crew from the prime reality managed to return Captain Jacobson to his own reality by generating an artificial temporal perforation of the same modulation by using a beam that was a combination of chronometric particles and antigravitons, and sending him in his reality's version of the shuttlecraft Hawking (the shuttlecraft he had arrived in). (RES: "In the Eyes of Chronos") Technical information Tactical systems The Resistance ''is the latest in tactical vessels and is equipped to show it. Type-XIV phasers, photon and quantum torpedoes, tricolbalt devices, even an experimental weapon called the tachyokinetic positron disruption beam, a powerful electromagnetic weapon capable of disrupting all electrical systems aboard its target. It isn't lacking when it comes to defense, either. With regenerative shields and ablative armor, the ''Resistance is completely capable of protecting itself in a fight. Crew The standard crew complement for the Resistance is 73 people, though in an emergency it can hold up to 250. Facilities onboard include a sickbay, equipped with a Mark-VI Emergency Medical Hologram, a holodeck, a mess hall, and a small arboretum, as well as an industrial replimat for producing spare parts. All of these, excluding the replimat and sickbay, are located on deck 5. The replimat is located on deck 6, same as Engineering, and sickbay is located on deck 8, along with the bridge and officer's quarters. Warp Drive The ''Resistance ''is equipped with a type-XVII warp drive, giving it a top speed of Warp 9.99967, and, in emergency scenarios, can attain speeds of Warp 9.99995, though only for a short time, and this causes heavy damage to the ship's structural integrity. Category:Star Trek: Resistance